


Tony and the Chocolate Factory

by PlainJaneIsAVampire



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJaneIsAVampire/pseuds/PlainJaneIsAVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony buys a chocolate factory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and the Chocolate Factory

Buying a chocolate factory was a spur of the moment decision, but Tony was certain he could work with it. He had gotten the idea into his head in the middle of his most recent run without sleep, when he and Bruce were talking. 

They were taking a break from science, because while Tony was a machine, a well oiled machine, in the lab, Bruce wasn't. Therefore, they had to rest. Tony went to the lab mini fridge, and yanked out a large bar of chocolate. He offered a piece to Bruce, who shook his head, politely declining the offer. "I hate chocolate, it's too unhealthy for me."

"But chocolate is full of antioxidents. It even lowers blood pressure." 

"In small doses, yes it does." Bruce wiped his glasses with his shirt before putting them back on. "The blue berries you give me help more than anything else could." 

Tony pouted. This wasn't the end of this debate. He would find a way to get Bruce to have chocolate. He just need to think of how. The problem, that chocolate had too many calories, and too much sugar, was easy enough to solve. A few redesigns of the chocolate formula should do the trick.

He called up Pepper, who didn't answer until the fourth ring. She was very agitated, and Tony remembered that she had a meeting with the board of executives that day. Ooops. Still, that doesn't dissuade him from telling Pepper his plan. His plan, which Pepper deems as stupid, but harmless. She promised to buy him a chocolate factory, and hung up on him. The next day, Tony owned a chocolate factory.

That all leads to now, standing in front of a dead factory just waiting to be reincarnated. He was already calculating what he needed when his phone rang. Glancing at the screen, he sees it’s not a recognized number. Tony presses the reject button with out giving it a second thought. He steps closer to the factory,once again getting lost in thought about what he would need to do to get this factory up and running. Distantly, Tony hears someone coming. Unsure of why he’s suddenly so nervous, Tony runs into the factory, trying to keep himself out of sight.

Inside the factory seems even worse to Tony. The abandoned machinery, once full of life, is quiet and cold. It strikes a melancholy chord in Tony, and he hurries past, into the abandoned office. He doesn't to be in here for too long, the dullness of everything gives Tony chills. He hears the footsteps midway through. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He turns around, but sees nothing. He shrugs and continues to the office. A feeling of cold overtakes him and Tony rushes towards the office, hoping to find a thermostat inside.

Then, the whirring starts. Tony turns again, now scared. This factory had been abandoned for years, and there hadn't been a single machine active when Tony came in. This place had been silent as a grave, and now, now there is a machine active, and it wasn’t before. Peering at the many different devices, he quickly realizes which one is active. Tony starts towards it to investigate, but then another mechanism starts, and another, each one closer in position to Tony.

He doesn’t stop, doesn’t think about his next move rationally. Terror overwhelms Tony and he runs. He runs as fast as he can, toward the exit. And when he made it out, the sigh of relief Tony gave was almost audible. He was definately going to need help with this.


End file.
